And so the Robber Becomes the Cop
by letty girl 101
Summary: Letty returns to LA to find Team Toretto gone. Brian returns to find Mia. Together they rebuild their lives no Brian/Letty ship but what happens when the past returns with a plan...
1. The Easy Life

Author's Note: I will have to say one thing before you continue on with the reading of this fanfic. This whole concept came to me after reading the forum at the official Michelle Rodriguez website and the comment that Brian showed more emotion over a certain event than Dom. So that's where this whole concept came from that and a dream. I hope you enjoy and please review, I heart them so much!!

Title: And so the Robber Becomes the Cop

Chapter One-The Easy Life

"Mommy!" the little boy shouted as he spotted his mother entering the room.

"How's my little man?" she asked sweeping him up in her arms.

"I made you something. Can I show her, Ms. Lisa?" he pleased to the petite brunette.

"Of course Dominic, here you go," she replied handing him a brown paper bag.

The three-year-old boy retrieved a small plate shaped item from the bag; it was wrapped in newspaper to prevent its breakage. He handed the newspaper wrapped gift to his mother. She carefully unwound the paper and smiled at the tiny handprint in the purple ceramic.

"It's the same color as your car, mommy! Isn't it pretty?"

"Beautiful, you must have worked hard on it."

"Yup, Ms. Lisa helped me, she washed off the purple."

"That's good; I don't want to take home a purple son."

The boy giggled against her shoulder, "It's for Mommy's Day, Brian says it's Sunday. He said we're having a party for you."

"Are we? I think I should have a talk with Brian."

"Brian's gonna be in big trouble huh?"

"Yes he is. Now got get your backpack so we can go home."

"Okay," he replied as he was placed on his feet, he took off for his cubby.

"How was he today?"

"A perfect little angel, he even helped during clean up time. He was also one of the only kids not to eat the paint," Ms. Lisa responded as she repackaged the Mommy's Day gift. "Will you need daycare for Dominic this week?"

"No, work's been slow. There's no need for extra hours."

Dominic rejoined the women, yanking on Letty's jeans, "Can we go now, I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go put some yummy in that tummy," she giggled as she lifted him into his arms.

Letty made her way to her purple Nissan 240sx and strapped Dominic into his seat. She opened the trunk and placed his backpack inside, taking the gift with her. She settled herself behind the wheel and rested the gift in the passenger's seat. She encountered the usual on the drive to the Toretto home, traffic, an hour of it she was sure. Brian would have to make dinner; she could only hope he wouldn't order pizza again. She was beginning to worry that Dominic wasn't getting enough vegetables and fruits. She packed his lunch everyday making sure to add extra serving of the carrots and grapes and the lunchbox always returned empty. She could call Brian and tell him what to make but she lacked the energy necessary to explain the whole process. After four years of cohabitation in the Toretto home and he still compose a decent family meal. Dominic sang the alphabet behind her, followed by his 123s and 'Old MacDonald Had a Charger' a new rendition of an old classic. Traffic was moving slower than usual; she tried and tried every day to leave work earlier so she could avoid this disaster.

It had been four years since Dominic, Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse had disappeared. She awoke from a coma to find herself five months pregnant and alone. Leon had left her in a hospital on the border. Leon had left the keys to the Honda with the receptionist. She took the keys got into the car and drove to Los Angeles and to the Toretto home. She hoped that there would be something, anything to help her. There was nothing. The house was emptied of any signs of life; the furniture had a thin layer of dust. She asked around without any luck. She couldn't go running after them, the baby would be coming soon, and she didn't have the funds to support herself, let alone a baby. She reopened the garage and market and put an ad in the paper. She needed another mechanic and at least two people to run the market. It was two months before Brian reappeared, searching for Mia and finding Letty alone. She was a month away from her due date and in desperate need of assistance. She hired him and gave him the couch. At first they were merely co-existing together, working side-by-side on cars. After Dominic's birth their co-existence softened to cohabitation and finally to a harmonious friendship. He moved into Mia's old room, Letty resided in Dom's and Dominic nursery rested in Jesse's old room. Brian was useful at home and at the garage. He helped with Dominic and although his cooking abilities hadn't improved his Batman impression could evoke a giggle storm form Dominic. They had slowly begun to move on, each beginning new relationships and finally settling into their common, easy life. Their past was dissolving, FBI agents no longer staked their home, waiting for Dom's return.

The last six months had been peaceful and with Dominic fourth birthday approaching Letty hope the peace would settle and take residence in their lives. She could feel the coming storm in brewing around her heart. She shoved the feeling aside allowing Dominic's childish voice to swirl across her mind and drawing a smile from her lips. Much like his father, he could make her forget the lurking feelings. His was like his father is so many ways, a constant reminder of what could have been, if…

She pulled into the driveway, parking behind Brian's Mazda and freeing Dominic from his restraints. He leaped from the car and ran full speed towards Brian. She shook her head as she retrieved the backpack and gift from the car. Brian tossed Dominic into the air, catching him on his descent and twilling him around like an airplane. Dominic spread his arms as he flew around Letty.

"I made mommy a Mommy's Day gift," Dominic informed Brian as he landed.

"And what did you make mommy?" Brian inquired as they entered the house.

"My hand, it's pretty, mommy said so," he declared displaying his handprint.

"It's very pretty, little man."

"Dominic go upstairs and wash up," Letty said handing him his backpack. He hopped up the stairs making sure to count each and every one. "What's this I hear about a Mommy's Day dinner, Brian?"

"Wasn't just my idea, Gabriel had a lot to do with it."

"Brian…"

"We're celebrating; you know it would make Dominic happy."

"I have a feeling I have no choice. Did you invite Bethany?"

"Yeah, we're doing a BBQ."

"Wonderful, at least the food will be decent," she mumbled inspecting the various pots simmering on the stove. "Pasta, vegetables, and chicken, I'm impressed."

"I can cook."

"Call the pizza guy and saying 'no anchovies' is not cooking. I'm gonna check on Dominic and change, will everything be ready?"

"Yup, do you know where his Cars plate is?" he asked searching the cabinets.

"Probably in his lunchbox, he brought in for show-and-tell."

"He brought a plate?" he chuckled retrieving the plate and the various soiled containers.

Letty shed her work clothes; she dumped her keys, wallet and cell on the bedside table before the photograph of her and Dom. They were at a Toretto BBQ; Letty was seated on Dom's lap, their happiness beamed from the photo crushing around her heart. It had been a warm summer's day, they had been happy, she remembered the happiness. Mia had brought out her camera, catching the boys and their antics. And with one shutter of the lens she had caught Dom and Letty in pure happiness. Letty had tried locking the photograph away with the other Toretto memorabilia that had lingered but it wasn't as simple. Even after meeting Gabriel and gradually loving him, she couldn't relinquish her memories of Dom. At first it was as if Dom was watching over her but as time lapsed it became a burden. Guilt, guilt consumed her happiness. She couldn't enjoy her happiness with Dom watching.

"Come on Letty, dinner's getting cold!" Brian hollered.

"Coming," Letty replied quickly dressing and descending the stairs to join her peaceful family, her guilt easily melting into her distant past.


	2. A Mommy's Day Surprise

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews!! They make me smile! So as a present for the reviews I have updated! Yeah!! Please read and review! Please sign the petition to bring Letty back of the fifth installment of Fast and Furious!

.com/petitions/BringBackLetty

Chapter 2- A Mommy's Day Surprise

"What the hell Brian!? It's five in the morning!" Letty grumbled as Brian entered with Dominic on his tail.

"This is what the hell," Brian replied, rubbing his eyes, as Dominic leaped onto the bed.

"We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!" Dominic cheered bouncing on his mother's bed.

"Not for four hours, little man. Come here, it time to sleep," she muttered, spreading her arms towards the rambunctious rug rat.

"Will you tell me a story?" he requested snuggling into his mother's embrace.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"A daddy story."

Brian gave Letty a salute as he stumbled from the room. She looked down into Dominic espresso eyes and rearranged the pillows. She had never denied him the knowledge of his father. She made Dom's life into a storybook for the young boy much like her own mother had done for her. She was beginning to believe she'd invented Dom, that he never existed beyond her own imagination. She thought of a story she hadn't told her son, a story that might make her believe in the existence of legends.

"One day, after he'd been gone for a very long time, your daddy came home," she began.

"Where was he?" he wondered.

"He was locked away, in a big tower."

"A dungeon tower?"

"Yeah, a dungeon tower. He finally came home where everyone was waiting…"

"Even you?" he interrupted.

"No not me, but everyone else. They had a big party…"

"And that's when you showed up, like Cinderella?"

"Yeah like Cinderella without a pumpkin carriage. The party was lots of fun and there were a lot of…" she paused searching for an appropriate word. "…wenches around your daddy."

"Weren't you with daddy, you're always with daddy."

"This is before mommy and daddy. When I got to the party everyone was laughing and eating. He was all by himself in a chair in the kitchen."

"He wasn't happy with the party?"

"No he was very happy. He was just tired; being locked in a dungeon tower will do that to you. He just needed a long nap. I when over a said hi, and you know what?"

He shook his ebony locks.

"He didn't know who I was."

"Why not?"

"I looked different."

"Different? Weren't you pretty?"

"Yes I was."

"Then how come?"

"It had been a long time, princes then to be forgetful."

"Oh…"

"So I told him who I was and he was happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes very happy in fact he fell in love with me right then."

"And you lived happily ever after?"

"No, he fell in love with me; I didn't fall in love with him."

"Why not?"

"Because love takes a long time, it doesn't just happen."

"Oh…but you love me."

"I've always loved you and I will love you forever," she whispered as his eyelids slipped closed. She placed a kiss on his forehead and listened for his gentle breathing.

Letty leaned over the bathroom sink, brushing her teeth as Dominic slumbering filled the bedroom. She pinned her chocolate curls into a bun at the base of her neck. Brian leaned against the frame chuckling at her reflection. She narrowed her eyes which sent Brian into a new fit of hysteria.

"You're gonna wake Dominic," Letty snapped.

"Shouldn't he be up, Gabriel is gonna be here in half an hour," Brian replied hand.

"No, he's like Dom. He can get up five minutes before and look like he spent all day getting ready. I hated that. I need you to take Dominic to school tomorrow, and then meet me at the warehouse."

"What car am I taking?"

"My Nissan, I'm taking the Charger."

"Why not the Benz?"

"Brian I am not driving the Benz! Let it go. Anyways I prefer driving the Charger to the Benz, gives a better impression."

"We trying to impress now?"

"Joaquin is coming to inspect the car, he's bringing the dogs."

"I thought he already inspected the cars."

"Not with the dogs, just the patrol. He wants to make sure they'll get through without incident."

"Our last batch was perfect, what makes him think these won't pass?"

"He doesn't, he just wants to make sure," she sighed and turned to face him. "Just be there," she finished closing the bathroom door.

"I'll bet there Let, I always am."

"Thanks," she replied slipping a violet flowered sundress over her head. It fell just above her knees with a swish. She smoothed the wrinkles and adjusted the thick spaghetti straps. She admired her reflection, smiling at the image before her. The dress had been a gift from Mia for her twenty-first birthday. Dom had never taken a liking to it or rather it had never stayed on long enough for Dom to admire. She opened the door revealing Brian with a pair of gladiator sandals dangling for his finger.

"Thanks," she replied as the sandals dropped into her hands. She quickly slipped them on as Brian handed her a white sweater.

"Dominic in his room getting ready," Brian responded to Letty's unanswered question.

"Send him downstairs when he's done. "

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Wow, two meals in a row. Hell must have frozen over."

"Funny Let!"

Gabriel opened the passenger door, offering Letty his hand. Gabriel was the opposite of Dom. He was a college graduate, a lawyer, and practically a father to Dominic. He drove a Benz or a Porsche, depending whether Dominic joined them or not. He had given Letty a Benz for her last birthday; she came home to find the car parked in her driveway with a bow. She drove it once and had left it in the garage ever since. Gabriel was understanding about the Brian situation considering he wasn't a relative or gay. They had even become friends over their shared legal pasts. He accepted Dominic and didn't push. She smiled as he took Dominic out of his car seat and carried him up the walkway. He had bought the seat one day along with various other child protective devices to prove his commitment to both Letty and Dominic. They had been together for a year and a half and Brian was convinced that she'd be moving on up to the east side soon, joining Gabriel in his gated community.

"Brian, look, look, look!" Dominic squealed as the door swung open.

"What, what, what?"

"Mouse ears! And they have my name," he replied gesturing to the ears sprouting from his head.

"Cool, little man, cool."

"And look, Lighting McQueen!" he shouted exposing a stuffed red race car.

"That's one cool car man."

"Can I watch Cars mommy? Please?"

"After dinner," Letty replied taking Dominic into her arms. "It's time for your nap and I'm going to change. Hey Bethany, promise me you'll put those two to work," she teased nodding her head towards the two men crowding the doorway.

"Come on boys, let's get to it!" Bethany declared.

Letty exchanged the sundress for jeans and a white tank; she hung the dress in the closet. She had worn the dress on her first date with Gabriel. Brian had insisted that she go. He practically shoved her out the door when he came to pick her up. Dominic was two at the time and had greeted him at the door. It was the first time a guy had cringed away in fear and bolted for his car. She decided he deserved a chance. He was worth the chance. He made her happy and he was there. She could imagine her life in a gated community with a white picket fence. Dominic attending private schools and wearing blazers with embroidered crests. She could be a country club wife, if she could drive a Charger on the side. Pearls in her ears and on her neck and a tennis skirt. She could be a soccer mom; maybe she'd bare a little Mia for her little Dominic. She laughed at her own fantasy, she wanted the best for Dominic and she would do whatever she had to. Her laughter died on her tongue as the photograph caught her eye. She marched to the bedside table, yanked the frame off and opened the drawer to lock it away. The drawer held a small box and Dom's chain. Her hand fell on the silver chain and withdrew it from its imprisonment. The chain dangled from her fingers, the cross gently swinging. The chain belonged to Dom; she was surprised he had left it behind. Next she brought out the tiny box and snapped it open. Two rings were nestled in the velvet cushioning. She sent the offensive objects crashing into the wall. She collapsed onto the bed, her head in her hands as Brian entered the room. He collected the shattered frame from the ground. He placed the box and chain next to Letty on the bed and kneeled before her.

"I'll get another frame," Brian sighed.

"He asked me to marry him, five years ago, on Mother's day," Letty stated. "Do you know what I said?"

"No," he encouraged.

"I told him to sober up and then I took the box and threw it in that drawer. I never looked at it again, never thought about it. I guess Dom did. He kept his chain there, he never kept it there."

"Letty, you need to move on. Forget about Dom. We both need to forget about the past. They left not us. Don't you think if Dom wanted you, he would have waited? Don't you think he would have come back for you?"

Dom had never left her before, why had he this time? What made this time different from all the rest?

"Mommy I'm hungry," Dominic called from his room.

Letty quickly regained her composure as Brian stood. She went to Dominic's room and found him seated at the foot of his purple racecar bed. She gathered him into her arms and hugged him tight against her chest. She took his hand as they skipped the stairs two at a time. Gabriel, Bethany and Brian were outside, Letty and Dominic joined them with plates and utensils. Letty joined Brian at the grill helping him turn the chicken. Bethany emerged from the house, arms overfilled with dishes. She placed them one by one on the table; a garden salad, a fruit salad, rice, and chocolate chip cookies Letty was sure were made for Dominic. Brian handed her a present, with a red bow, a present from Gabriel she was sure. She carefully unwrapped the undesired offering to reveal a brand new Mac laptop. She gently placed it on the table, crossing her arms and stared at Brian.

"He wanted to buy you the garage, I convinced him the laptop was better," Brian defended.

"Brian…"

"Gift Letty, gift."

Letty and Brian had decided to expand their garage business, and she had set her sights on a beautiful garage just outside of Beverly Hills. Rich teenagers had a tendency to spend more to sup up their cars. They wanted to be rebels and outlaws and she saw no reason to miss out on the opportunity. She loved gullible customers who would added whatever she suggested to their cars. It didn't hurt that men were easily distracted by her looks. She began studying business; she was a college student a semester away from her bachelors'. The books were better, their profits had tripled and their employees were loyal.

"You know the last time I was at a family BBQ Vince wanted to kill me," Brian commented.

"I was waiting for him to reach across the table and shove a Corona down your throat," Letty snorted.

They laughter mingled with the smoke and carried towards Gabriel, Bethany, and Dominic. The pair watched as Dominic ran circles around Gabriel and Bethany. The happiness on his face radiated diffusing into the atmosphere. Letty couldn't think of a moment that had brought her more joy, complete and utter joy pulsated through her body. It was not meant to last; she was foolish to think it would. The monstrous sound of engines shattered her joy, withdrawing the pair from their easy life. Suddenly they were thrust into the past and it was as if Team Toretto had never left. Gabriel, Bethany and Dominic joined the frozen pair as Team Toretto strolled up the driveway as if they had never left, as if four years had not past. Letty lifted Dominic into her arms, tightening her grip on him.

"Can I help you with something?" Gabriel asked when Team Toretto paused before them.

"Can I help you with something?" Dom roared, Vince and Leon joining in.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Dominic Toretto and that's my Letty and that's my son," he replied gesturing to Letty and Dominic.


	3. Sins of the Father

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock! So now instead of studying for my Psychology and Biology exams; I am going to write another chapter. So there's no confusion, Dom will be Dom and Dominic will be the son, so there's no confusion.

Chapter Three – Sins of the Father

"Speak of the Devil," Letty muttered.

"And he shall appear," Brian finished.

"Is that daddy?" Dominic asked glancing up at his mother.

"Yes," Letty replied as he squirmed out of her arms.

Dominic sprinted for Dom and tugged on his khaki pants, "Were you locked in a dungeon tower?" the little boy asked as Dom glanced down at him.

"Something like that," he replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"Letty!" Jesse cheered as he ran towards her. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, her arms around his neck.

"Jesse, you're okay. I heard about Tran and I thought…" she muttering into his neck.

"Naw, but I got some cool scars," he joked, pulling away exposing his chest.

Tiny incision were spread across his abdomen, mere millimeters away from his heart. She was certain a few organs might have been nicked. Jesse had survived as had Vince who drew her into a bear hug. She could feel the weakness in his left arm and the long snaking scar. Leon was the last to leave the line and gather Letty into his arms. He was injury free, always the lookout. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them, she had been so used to having them right there she hadn't realized how important they were to her. Jesse gave Brian a quick hug, Leon a handshake and Vince, the man who had once wanted to kill the busta, gave him a brotherly hug. Mia stood behind Dom, her eyes secured to the cement. Dominic crossed his arms over his chest glaring up at Dom.

"Aren't you going to pick me up?" Dominic demanded, stomping his foot.

"What?" Dom replied, confused.

"You're supposed to pick me up!"

Dom reached down and lifted the boy into his arms. Tension coursed through her body, she couldn't keep her eyes off the pair. What if Dom decided to leave right then and there and took Dominic with him? How would she survive without her son?

"Mommy can I show them my mouse ears?" Dominic requested.

"Sure sweetie, we should get more plates for the table," Letty responded walking towards Dom. She put her arms out for her son, her eyes meeting Dom's. "Corona's all around, Snapple Mia?" she asked as Dom loosened his grip on Dominic.

"Yeah," Mia whispered, bringing her eyes even with Brian's.

Brian passed the grill prongs to Gabriel as he followed Letty and Dominic into the house. Dominic ran up the stairs to his room while Brian and Letty complied plates and drinks. They took turns observing the group through the window, ensuring the safety of their guests. Vince, Jesse, and Leon had taken their usual seats at the table; Bethany rearranged the plates to make room for more. Gabriel manned the grill placing the cooked food in a casserole dish stationed next to him. She watched as Dom approached Gabriel, she could feel the tension between the pair, as Gabriel offered his hand. Dom shook it with more force than was needed; Bethany offered Mia a seat next to Jesse.

"This might not end well," Brian commented as he joined her.

"How the hell did this happen? How is he here? We spent four years with the FBI tapping our phones, tailing us, they practically raided this house on a daily basis and then Dom strolls in like nothing's changed," Letty snapped.

"Maybe he sold his soul to the Devil."

"Something's up."

"What are you thinking?"

"Two weeks ago the FBI magically disappeared from our street and now Dom's in our backyard debating throwing Gabriel on the grill. "I was expecting every cop in the city to be all over this place by now. Something's up."

"Let, you're being paranoid. What could Dom have that anyone could possible want?"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered gathering the drinks.

"You know something I don't?" he countered balancing the plates on his arms.

"It's not what I know it was Dom knows."

Dominic jumped down the stairs and ran out the back door, his stuffed race car and mouse ears securely beneath his arm. Brian swung his free arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his chest. He gently kissed her forehead before releasing her. She tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear before following Dominic out to the yard, Brian right behind her. Bethany took the plates from Brain, rearranging them on the table. Letty distributed the drinks to their newly arrived guest, smiling as she watched Dominic show-and-tell his newly acquired toys. He took quickly to Dom; he was a lot like Anthony, always willing to give everyone a chance. Mia was silent beside Dom, while Leon, Jesse and Vince enjoyed themselves. It was as if they had never felt, as if they had only gone to the store to buy more Coronas. Letty found it easy to let them right back in. They hadn't had a choice, they did what Dom said. She seated herself next to Jesse as Brian and Gabriel finished cooking. She stood to help Dominic put the chicken on the table. Bethany sat beside Brian who sat next to Gabriel with Letty to his right and Dominic to hers; Jesse was wedged between Mia and Vince with Leon to his left and Dom was across from Letty, next to Mia. Bethany dished out the food, and Brian said grace. The conversation consisted of silence for the first fifteen minutes before Gabriel's voice broke through.

"So, Dom, Letty has told me a lot about you. Where have you been?" Gabriel asked sparking Letty and Brian's curiosity.

"I don't think she's told you everything. I'm sure there're certain aspects that were left out," Dom shot back. "We've been in Colombia."

"I know Letty may have left out details, but she had that right. They are her memories and her decision."

"I'm sure there are certain memories that I gave her that will never compare to yours. Memories she probably remembers while she's with you."

Letty quickly covered Dominic's ears, "Dom what the hell! There's a kid at the table! Shut up!"

"Yeah man, that was low," Leon commented receiving a nodded from Jesse, Vince and a quick one from Mia.

"It's my house, I'll do what I please," Dom growled.

"It's our house, mines and Brian's. The Federal government auctioned it off, we bought it," Letty snapped.

"Perhaps a different subject would be best," Gabriel interjected.

"Yes, like why you bought me a present when I told you not to," Letty replied, removing her hands from Dominic's ears.

"I thought you could use it, for the garage and school. Brian said it was a good idea."

"You should have listened to me. What does Brian know, he can't even boil water," she grumbled as Gabriel planted a kiss on her cheek.

"How's my garage doing?" Dom demanded shattering the moment.

"Oh, you mean mines and Brian's garage? It's doing better than ever, the market too."

"Your garage? You and the busta are running my garage?"

"No, we're running our garage. You left, and we bought it. We bought everything for 15 hundred."

"Two thousand," Brian corrected before taking a bite of chicken.

"Yes it's doing well. They've expanded it, they working on everything; foreign, custom, hot rods. They're going to open another garage soon; taking over Beverly Hills, capitalizing on the rich teenager factor," Gabriel offered trying to ease the tension.

"You hiring Let?" Jesse requested excitement tainting his voice.

"Every garage needs a mad scientist and anyways it would be nice to work with someone who knows what they're doing," Letty joked.

"Hey," Brian shouted half chewed food in his mouth.

"No talking with your mouth full! Mommy says so!" Dominic yelled.

The group turned to stared at the pint-sized child who had sat quietly throughout the meal. Confusion griped his features, his logic escaping their adult mentality.

"Mommy's always right," he explained.

"Got room for two more?" Vince asked gesturing to Leon.

"Sure I could use to Neanderthals to lug around heavy parts," Letty teased.

"If you need help with the market…" Mia began keeping her eyes fixated on her plate.

"Yeah, Bethany can show you the ropes. We've updated a few things. Are you still going to school?" Letty replied.

"No."

"Can we watch Cars now?" Dominic asked making puppy eyes at his mother.

"Go upstairs and get ready for your bath. We'll get you into your pajamas and then you can watch Cars," Letty compromised.

Dominic sprinted from the table, leaving his mouse ears and car behind. Letty collected her son's forgotten toys and began helping Bethany clear the table. The sun was casting an orange glow on their tense civilization; they were all waiting for the explosion to commence. Dom was bubbling below the surface his eyes trained on every move Gabriel made towards Letty. Letty belonged to him, she always had, four years did not change anything. She brought a stack of dishes into the house, leaving them in the sink before preparing Dominic's bath.

Letty and Brian roamed the kitchen putting the clean plate in their proper place. Dominic was upstairs retrieving his Cars DVD, Gabriel was setting up the television, Bethany had brought out more chairs for the extended group. Vince, Jesse, and Leon were cleaning the grill, they had the most ease with the return; Mia and Dom were wondering through the house, noting all the changes that had taken place.

"Found it!" Dominic declared appearing next to Gabriel. "Mommy can I have strawberry milk?"

"Already got it ready little man," Brian replied bringing the cup over to him.

"Vince, Leon, Jesse come on," Letty called out the window as the trio returned the grill to the shed.

Everyone settled into the living room, Letty, Brian, Gabriel, Bethany, Jesse and Dominic huddled on the couch, Dominic resting comfortably in Letty's arms. Leon and Vince sat on the floor while Mia and Dom took the arm chairs. Dominic giggled and cheered, naming all the various cars, he squirmed in her lap, happiness filling his every movement. His head began to droop, resting against Letty's chest, his arms hugging her stomach. By the end of the movie he was snoring lightly, dreaming of a purple race car going round and round the track.

"I've got him," Brian said as Letty started to get up. He easily took the boy into his arms and headed up the stairs.

Bethany bounced from her seat, collecting the various soiled dishes that had accumulated during the movie and put them to soak. Gabriel helped Letty to her feet; she nudged Vince and Leon with the toe of her boot as she stepped over them. She made her way to the kitchen with Gabriel in tow waiting for Brian to join them. She was nervous, once Bethany and Gabriel left they would be left alone to face the firing squad. But what did she and Brian have to feel bad about? Why were they the ones who had to explain? They were the ones who were left. They were the one forgotten by those that had loved them. They were the ones…who had moved on. They were the ones who were free. Jesse's snores echoed into the kitchen causing Letty to chuckle lightly to herself as she prepared Dominic's lunch.

"You should be getting home Bethany, you're opening the market tomorrow," Brian said as he entered the kitchen, handing Bethany her coat.

"I was just waiting for you. Will Mia be joining tomorrow?" Bethany asked putting on her coat.

"I'm not sure, but I'll give you a call."

"Alright. Good night Brian," she said placing a kiss lightly on his lips.

"Night Beth," he muttered.

Brian and Letty walked their guests to the door, Gabriel's arm resting on Letty's waist. Brian walked Bethany to her car while Gabriel and Letty said their goodbyes.

"Will you be okay? Are you sure you won't like me to stay, just in case?" Gabriel inquired tightening his grip on her waist.

"I'll be fine, Brian's here," Letty replied trying to ease his concern.

"Promise you'll call if you need anything."

"Everything will be fine. And I will call if I need anything, I promise."

"I'm coming to check on you tomorrow," he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be here."

"Night Gabriel," Brian said as he passed him on the walkway. He walked through the front door as Letty gently closed it, preparing to face the ghosts of their past.

"We should figure out the sleeping arrangements," Letty commented. "Vince and Leon's rooms are empty, but Jesse's, Mia's and Dom's are occupied."

"I can stay with Dominic," Brian offered. "Mia can have her room."

"Jesse can stay with us," Vince said as he and Leon carried Jesse to their room.

"I can sleep on the couch," Letty decided. "Glad we got that all figured out. I think we should all go to bed now."

"Do you think that you can just walk away from me Letty?!" Dom bellowed.

"You walked away from me!" Letty snapped storming towards him. "I was in a coma Dom! I was pregnant! What did you want me to do?!"

"Not get together with the buster!"

"He was the only one who was there! He didn't leave me behind! We're you that one who was defending him that first night!"

"That was before!"

"Before what Dom? Before you found out Vince was right that he was a busta! He let you go! You got away! The one person with any right to be angry is me! You left me alone!"

"Letty, I didn't want to. What did you want me to do?"

"Stop just thinking of yourself for a change. That's your son up there, I was alone Dom, do you get that? Alone and pregnant. I needed money and a place to live. I thought you'd be here but you weren't. Brian showed up looking for Mia, I needed help, Brian helped."

"Letty, baby," he whispered as he caressed her face, resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't," she retorted pushing hard against his chest. She stormed up the stairs and into her room. She gathered pillows and blankets; she leaned over the stair railing and chucked them at Dom's head. "You sleep on the couch it's the least you could do." She reentered her room, slamming the door behind her. Brian shrugged his shoulders and went up the stairs after him. He quickly when to retrieve a photo frame from his room before joining Letty.

"Thought you might need another one," Brian teased as he closed the door behind him, offering her the frame.

"No I don't I'm done," Letty replied taking the new and shattered frame and shoving them into the drawer.

"Now you get over him."

"I'm doing the deal alone tomorrow, while you distract Dom."

"Letty, I don't know. I don't want you going down there alone."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Let…"

"Chill, everything will work out fine."

Brian stared at Letty for a long moment before leaving the room. He began to wonder when he started caring some much about her. He went into Dominic's room; the little man was curled around his stuffed car. He smiled, brushing the boy's ebony locks from his face. He set up the cot and yanked the sheets over his body. He listened as the door to his room closed and the squeaking couch springs quieted before closing his eyes.


	4. Sins of the Mother

Chapter Four – Sins of the Mother

"Letty I don't want you going there alone," Brian stated handing Letty her textbooks.

"Brian, someone has to help them get settled in at the garage," Letty replied sliding the books into her backpack.

"You can do that. I'll go to the warehouse."

"Brian, who did all the work on the car?"

"You."

"Who knows how everything works?"

"You."

"And Joaquin doesn't even like you. If you go down there he'll want you to be a runner."

"Letty…"

"Chill Brian, I'll be fine," she said retrieving a handgun from her drawer and securing it at the small of her back.

"Do you really think that'll protect you?"

"I don't need protection, I can protect myself."

"Letty, I'm worried about you. This might not end well. We've never done this alone."

"Brian, for once in your life, trust me. I've never lead you astray have I?"

"No but Letty…"

"Take the Benz, then come home get the Mazda and go to that garage, take Jesse, Leon and Vince with you," she said tossing him the keys.

"You want me to take the Mazda? Why don't I take the Nissan?" he questioned catching the keys easily.

"Because Mia needs a car, give her the Nissan."

"Won't it be a better idea if I gave Mia the Mazda, Dom the charger and I took the Benz and you took the Nissan?"

"I'm taking the Charger; you're taking the Benz then coming back for the Mazda and giving Mia the Nissan. Do you understand?"

"You want me to drive out of here in Dom's Mazda?"

"I want you to do what I said. Is Dominic awake?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready for school, says he needs his 'rocket man' suit."

"Oh right its dress-up day. I just finished it last Thursday," she withdrew a silver astronaut suit from her closet, draping it over her arm. As she turned towards the door laughter burst out of her mouth as she caught sight of Brian's boxers. "Winnie the Pooh? Really?"

"You bought them for me," he defended glancing down at his boxers.

"Did I? When?"

"Well you bought them for me but they were a gift from Dominic, remember?"

"Oh, right two years ago for your birthday. Why are you wearing them?"

"Couldn't find any other clean ones."

"Maybe you should do laundry more often then you won't have this problem," she chuckled as the exited her room and when into Dominic's.

Dom lay still on the couch, listening to the muffled voices coming from Letty's room. He had seen Brian, dressed only in Winnie the Pooh boxers, enter her room like he had once. He hated to closeness between them, there was more than brotherly love, too much more. He swung his feet to the floor and brought himself upright. The living room hadn't changed in four years; there were just a few elements that changed the feel. In the far corner a toy box rest with a train hanging and propping the lid open. The book shelves no longer housed old car manuals but instead were filled with books, no textbooks. Words with economics, statistics, business management, small business and bookkeeping were typed on the spines drawing his attention. He slipped the Economics book from the shelf, noticing a white paper marking a page. He used his thumb to open the book to the marked page and was greeted by a photograph. The white paper was a photograph of Brian, Letty and Dominic. Letty was dressed in a hospital gown with a baby Dominic swaddled in a blue blanket. They were in a hospital room, lying on a hospital bed and there was Brian, sitting on the edge, one arm around her neck, the other cradling Dominic. She smiled, her face drenched with sweat, hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks. And there is was the one part of the picture that caused rage to boil in his blood. Brian wasn't just holding Letty, he was kissing her cheek as she as smiled. He was there when Dominic was born, that should have been him in the photograph. He should have been kissing Letty, holding her and Dominic. Letty's laughter broke through his thoughts, his head turned towards her room and he watched. He watched as Letty and Brian left her room and went into Dominic's, smiling. Letty was smiling with Brian, Brian and Letty were smiling when I should have been Dom and Letty smiling.

"3…2…1…Blast off!" Letty shouted vaulting Dominic above her head.

They rocketed down the stairs, soaring above chairs and tables, circling the kitchen before landing in Dominic's highchair. Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia and Dom stared at the giggling pair. Brian placed a bowl of cereal on the table and removed Dominic's astronaut helmet. They glanced up to find ten pairs of eyes staring curiously at the trio.

"It's dress up day at school today, Dominic why don't you tell them what you are?" Letty said kissing his coffee locks.

"I'm a rocket man!" Dominic squealed with delight, bouncing in his chair.

"You're Elton John?" Vince questioned.

"No, a rocket man, I go in space and land on the moon."

"Oh, an astronaut."

"He can't pronounce that," Letty clarified retrieving Dominic's Cars' lunchbox from the fridge.

"I'm a rocket man! Blast off! Right Brian?" Dominic asked suddenly needing confirmation.

"That's right, rocket man. Now eat your breakfast or you'll be late," Brian confirmed gathering Dominic's school supplies.

"I've got to go. Brian can you pick Dominic up from school too?" Letty asked the Charger's key dangling from her fingers. She draped Dominic's jacket on the back of his chair before kissing his plump cheek.

"Who's going to run the shop?"

"Vince, just as long as he doesn't have to count above twenty, we should be fine."

"Funny Let, you've got me in stitches," Vince grumbled shoveling more food in his mouth.

Letty grinned as she got into the Charger; it was like they'd never left. Seeing Vince, Leon, and Jesse seated at the kitchen table was like old times. They were shoveling in food like they hadn't eaten in four years. They were the knuckle heads they'd always been, there were the brothers that she feared she'd lost. She was happy to have them home, at her table, eating like the pigs there were.

Letty paced beside the Charger, her feet throbbing from the pressure. She was beginning to realize heels weren't pacing shoes. Her black slacks fell an inch from the ground; Joaquin had a dress code, business. He had a saying "Just because I work in a shady business doesn't mean I've got no class". She didn't mind dressing like she was headed for wall street but would it have killed the man to show up on time. She went to inspect the cars, all neatly lined up ready for inspection; five Benzes, four Porsches, two BMWs and three Corvettes. She wouldn't mind a Corvette in a nice ocean blue. They were all right off the lot, brought just under a month ago, all ready to go.

"Senorita Leticia. Como estas bonita?" Joaquin greeted as he entered the warehouse, his entourage in tow.

"Joaquin, you're late," Letty countered, checking the gun at her back.

"I am sorry, mija. Where is your wonder bread partner?"

"He's around. Why are you late?"

"I got lost, Los Angeles is such a big city," he offered.

"You come here once a week, maybe you should invest in a GPS system."

"I am sorry, I will not happen again. Now, how are my cars?"

"All ready to go when you are."

He snapped his figures causing to men to appear by his side, "It is time for the test, prepare the cars." He snapped his fingers a second time, "Prepare the dogs."

"What happened to the other men?"

"Their quality of work did not meet my standards. Are you confident your work with meet my standards?"

"It always does."

"I am a runner short this month. Would your partner be interesting in filling in?"

"I can't speak for him, but I'll ask."

"The sooner the better."

"Listo," one of the men stated, falling in line behind Joaquin.

"Bring the dogs!" Joaquin shouted, flinging his arm into the air.

Letty observed the two packs of leased dogs as they were lead towards the cars. They were each released one after another and allowed to roam around the cars, sniffing at every nook and cranny. She wasn't worried, the cars would pass the inspection and they would get paid. She focused her attention on her throbbing feet, the sooner they finished the sooner she could toss the heels. Joaquin was busy observing the inspection; he wasn't the kind of man that gave second chances. One by one the dogs returned without a whine they had passed.

"Marvelous! You have passed once again and for that you deserve a bonus," Joaquin declared as one of the men brought three brief cases over.

"A bonus? What kind of bonus?" Letty inquired as they walked over to the Charger where the brief cases were placed on the hood.

"Your regular fee plus two hundred grand," he replied popping each case open.

"Five hundred grand? I was hoping for more."

"There will be more. The cars will arrive Thursday night; can you have them ready in three weeks?"

"How many?"

"The usual."

"Three weeks, same time?"

"I will give you a call when I have arrived in time."

"Enjoy Mexico."

Letty handed Joaquin the keys and he dished them out to his men. They each took a car while Joaquin situated himself in his SUV, ensuring his innocence if the cops came. She watched them leave and then locked the warehouse before heading to the garage.

"Where's Dominic?" Letty asked entering the shop.

"He's in the back, coloring," Brian replied continuing with the paperwork.

"Leon, Vince and Jesse?"

"Went to pick up some parts."

"Mia and Dom?"

"They're at the market. Bethany says Mia's doing well."

"Has Dom been to the garage yet?"

"No, but Vince said they were going to pick him up on the way back."

"Safe?"

"Opened. How did we do?"

"500 grand."

"In pesos?"

"Dollars."

"It should have only been 300."

"Bonus."

"How did the inspection go?"

"Perfect as usual. Dogs couldn't smell the drugs. He wants you to run for him."

"What did you say?"

"Said I'd ask you."

"You want me to do it?"

"I'd like to know who's putting the drugs in the cars."

"Why don't you be a runner?"

"You know how it works, rich white kids in fancy cars, it's easier to get them through the border."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just seems like we should, don't you."

"We should put the money away before everyone gets back."

"Yeah," she replied as they walked over to the wall safe. Brian removed the tile that concealed it and Letty put the cases inside. He screwed the tile back in place.

"How did it go this morning?" Letty asked sitting behind the desk, looking through the books.

"Good although the dads were disappointed to see me."

"Why were they disappointed?"

"Come on Let, do you really believe those guys take their kids to school every morning before work cuz they like to?"

"I guess."

"You do realize you're a total MILF."

"MILF?"

"Mother I'd like to…" Hector offered as he joined their conversation. "And I would have to agree," he added glancing over the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Letty demanded.

"30, 40 and 50 thousand," he chuckled gesturing to the teenagers huddled beside his car. "They got smoked by Edwin last night."

"What were they driving, their grandma's walkers?"

"Well since Toretto left, Edwin's taken over."

"Someone might want to tell Edwin Toretto's back."

"When did Toretto get back?"

"Last night, showed up at the house."

"Where's he now?"

"At the market. Vince, Jesse, Leon and Mia are back too."

"Team Toretto's back in town. I've got to head out, told the boys you could help them."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she teased as she deposited a roll of hundreds in his hand.

"40 Gs? Generous."

"Let's just say a rich aunt of mines passed on."

"You coming to the races?"

"I like to keep my nose clean."

"Sure. Tell Toretto I said hi."

"There's a sucker born every minute," she chuckled leaning against the desk.

"You going to talk to them or do you want me to go?" Brian asked.

"Who's the MILF?" she responded as she sauntered out to the group. "How are you gentlemen doing? Hector says you're racers."

All three boys nodded, eyes trained on Letty.

"Wow, nice cars, mind if I look under the hood?"

They shook their heads each scrambling to reach their car first. Brian snorted as her viewed the display from the opened garage. Letty's charm was hard to resist especially for hormone crazed teenagers. They drooled like only sex-obsessed boys could while she rambled off all the various improvements their cars would need. They were eager to agree to anything she suggested, willing to pay any price needed to impress their newest crush.

Letty propped her feet on the dashboard as Brian drove them home. Dominic was in the backseat singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". It had been a good day at the garage and the market, Mia was adjusting to the new system. Vince, Leon and Jesse were enjoying their new jobs; they were back to their old tricks. Dom, however, was reluctant. He said nothing about the market and grunted at all the new changes in the garage. Letty and Brian had modernized the shop, adding a waiting area for their clients. Their customers had changed dramatically from street racers to doctors, from Hondas to Porsches. Their expansion brought in four times what Dom's garage ever did and the boys were up for the challenge. Vince, Leon and Jesse weren't familiar with European cars but they were willing to learn and Brian was patience teacher. They were both exhausted and decided that feeding Dominic pizza won't kill him if they ordered vegetables as a topping. They pulled into the driveway, both spotted Gabriel's Benz parked by the curve.

"This can't be good," Letty muttered extracting herself from the car.

"Yeah, Dom might just have murdered to one guy who could keep him out of jail," Brian joked.

"How does Bethany put up with you?" she wondered wrapping her arms around Dominic.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll clean the blood and find Dom a lawyer."

"Were you always this big a jackass?"

"Brace yourself, this might get bloody," he teased letting the door swing open.

The house was quiet except for the television. The boys were lounging on the couch, beers in hand. Mia was in the kitchen preparing dinner and at the kitchen table sat Dom and Gabriel locked in a staring contest.

Author's Note: Yes I know, I am evil with the cliff hangers, but no worries new chapter by Tuesday! Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile. Go see Fast and Furious on April 3rd and support Michelle Rodriguez!


	5. Playing Nice with the Enemy

Chapter 5 – Playing Nice with the Enemy

"What's for dinner?" Dominic asked rubbing his stomach.

"Spaghetti," Mia replied dropping the pasta into the boiling water.

"And…"

"And?" she questioned confused.

"Meatballs. Spaghetti and meatballs always go together, duh," he explained irritated at her lack of understanding.

"Oh, I didn't…" she began flustered.

"Don't worry Mia, we're got meatballs premade in the freezer," Brian interrupted pulling a bag from the fridge and a pot from the cupboard.

"That wasn't the outfit you were wearing this morning," Mia observed pouring the sauce into a pot.

"I had a business meeting this afternoon," Letty replied as she glanced at her outfit. She hadn't changed after her meeting with Joaquin; she'd even left the heels on.

"Really, I remember correctly when we had business meetings you never wore much," Dom chuckled slouching in his chair.

"It wasn't that kind of meeting. Dominic go up stairs and wash up," she said as she placed Dominic on his feet.

"Maybe you should go change before dinner Let," Brian said as he caught sight of her gun still secured at the small of her back.

Letty's hands followed Brian's eyes, finding his concern easily. She nodded her head, agreeing as she followed Dominic out of the kitchen. She was back down the stairs in five minutes, not waiting to leave the two lions alone.

"How was the business meeting?" Gabriel inquired as Letty set the table.

"It went perfect, Brian and I may be expanding sooner than we thought," she replied.

"That's good, business must be doing well. How is the hiring going?"

"Actually we saved ourselves the trouble and hired the old team back. They're doing really well. Mia's getting the hang of the new market system."

"That's good."

"How was court?"

"Good, another innocent."

"So do you just invite yourself over whenever you feel?" Dom interrupted his hand gently stopping Letty.

"No, Gabriel comes for dinner every Monday and Thursday, just because you decided to pop up out of nowhere doesn't mean you get to disrupt my life," Letty snapped removing Dom's arm from her waist. "Vince, Leon, Jesse get Dom out of my kitchen!"

"Dom, can't you leave the girl alone," Vince grumbled as he and Leon lifted Dom out of his chair and took him into the living room.

"Don't worry Let, you know how Dom is," Jesse defended, squeezing her shoulders.

"That's the problem, I know how he is," Letty whispered leaning against Jesse.

And that was the problem, Letty knew how Dom was. She knew what he was capable of and now she wanted to know what he was up to. Why had he suddenly decided to come back? What did he want? What did he need? What could she possible have that he wanted? And how was it that suddenly every FBI agent in town didn't want him? There he sat, in her living room, between Leon and Vince as if he owned the place. Jesse's gripped tightened on Letty, and she smiled, she'd protect Jesse like Dom had failed to do. She sighed forcing herself to withdraw from Jesse's embrace and allowing him to return to the boys. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen as life continued around her, she wondered, what was Dom after? Did he really believe he could just walk in like nothing ever happened?

Brian was an idiot, to say the least; he had once again forgotten the keys to the garage. Letty would have a field day; she'd mock him if she found out. It would be another three weeks of relentless teasing and now with Vince, Leon and Jesse, it would be a slow hell. The front door swung open quickly and he charged into the house, bolting for the stairs. He paused when he spotted Dom on the couch, watching the television. An old home movie was on the screen, it was taken one warm spring day when Dominic was learning to crawl. It was taken in the front yard; Letty and Dominic were on a blue picnic blanket, lying on their backs. Brian was behind the camera, his voice could be heard. Letty had insisted on buying the digital camera, she wanted to capture all Dominic's firsts. In the two weeks that the team had returned things had calm, despite Dom's efforts. He had been distant, no longer dealing his suggestive comments. He let Letty be, he spent time with Dominic, taking him to the park and picking him up from school. Letty couldn't bring herself to deny Dom's right to his son, and Dominic enjoyed the time they spent together.

"You know, when I first saw Dominic I hoped he was yours," Dom began, eyes still trained on the TV. "I hoped that Letty had moved on."

"Why did you want Dominic to be mines?" Brian asked joining him on the couch.

"If Dominic was yours then I won't feel so bad. I won't have messed up as badly as I did. I left Letty. I made that decision. Leon, Vince, Jesse and Mia, they all wanted to wait. They begged me to wait for Letty."

"Why didn't you? If the team was so determined why didn't you wait?"

"I knew she was pregnant, the doctors told me. I didn't want this life for my son. I didn't want this life for Letty. I wanted more for them! If I left Letty behind she'd have a better chance at a better life. They could be a normal family, they could be safe."

"You were hoping for a miracle Dom. When I came looking for Mia, Letty was running the shop and market by herself. She was alone Dom, alone and pregnant. I showed up and she gave me a job and a room. You felt Letty alone with nothing Dom! Nothing! How the hell did you expect her to survive?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking! I just wanted more!"

"Dominic for the last four years our lives were riddled with FBI agents! Do you really think that's better!!"

"What did you want me to do, Brian!? I couldn't come back! I had to wait it out!"

"Why did you come back Dom?"

"I spent the last four years looking for someone like Letty, I was looking for another Letty. I must have looked everywhere and I never found her. But Letty found another Dom."

"Letty didn't find another you, she found someone new. She wasn't looking for you, she wasn't looking at all. I made her go out with Gabriel. She needed to let go and when she finally does you come in here and try to ruin everything! She spent two years fixing that stupid Charger, just waiting for you to come back. Finally, she let go. She realized that you weren't coming back, she accepted it and got over it. She loved you Dom and you left her!"

"I'm not going to leave her again. I'm going to win her back."

"If the cops don't get you first."

"I'll be rid of the cops soon enough then it'll be like it always was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at the shop later," Dom replied lifting himself from the couch and heading out the open door.

Brian stared after him, he was beginning to see Letty's side. What was Dom up to? The answering machine beep and Letty's voice poured out. _"Brian, you forgot the keys again, didn't you? You're at the house aren't you, trying to beat me here? Well, I'm here with Vince, Leon and Jesse. Hurry up, Brian, we've got work to do." _He sighed; he was never going to hear the end of this.

Brian, one hand typing while the other held up his head, he was entering the invoices that Letty had thrown at him before leaving. She hadn't even mad a crack at him, just tossed the invoices, told him to enter the and left. Vince and Leon had been having fun all day long; they had a new joke every five minutes. He hated entering invoices; it reminded him of when he first started. Letty won't let him near a car; instead all he did was paperwork, for four months, paperwork was his only companion. After Dominic was born and she needed more help, she put him to work. She looked over his shoulder for months, watching for any mistake. He had smiled that first day when she let him be. That first day had been the beginning of their friendship. He was jarred from him memories as a bulky folder slammed in front of him.

"Like I said, Dom's up to something," Letty said leaning against the desk.

"What's this?" Brian questioned, peering inside.

"Dominic Toretto's FBI file."

"Okay…"

"He's working with the FBI."

"What?" he said quickly reading the file.

"Dom made a deal, he's after Joaquin."

"He's after…"

"At first I thought; what the hell what does it matter. Then I looked into it, he's not just after Joaquin he's after who's making the cars. The FBI wants to find us."

"Dom's after us?"

"Well, he doesn't know he's after us, but yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

"What we always do, finish the cars, collect our money and be done with Joaquin."

"That's your plan?"

"That's been my plan from the beginning. Look the sooner we finish the last set of cars the sooner we're done."

"Letty, that's insane," he reasoned rising from his seat.

"No, insane would have been spending that money on the garage instead of keeping it as a nest egg."

"Letty…"

"Look we finish the cars, give them to Joaquin and we're done, for good."

"This is insane."

"By the way, guess who put the drugs in the car."

"Who?"

"Dom, he wasn't in Colombia, he was in Mexico."

"I've come to lend my services," Dom interrupted strolling into the garage.

"What do you think?" Brian asked gesturing to their surroundings while shoving the file into the cabinet.

"It's different."

"Yeah, it makes money," Letty snapped. "I'll be in the back," she commented to Brain as she headed for the office.

"You mind running the front desk Dom, I've got some things to check out," Brian asked offering his chair.

"Sure, don't think Letty wants me touching anything," Dom replied, collapsing into the chair.

The door to the office was closed and Brian knew better than to disturb Letty. He joined the boys in the garage, getting to work on the first available car. If Dom was after them, really after them, how long would it be before he figured it out? How long did they have until Dom's mind understood what was going on? Could they really get the last order done or were they pressing their luck? He knew Letty was determined but he didn't know why. They could pull out now, before things got too complicated. Hadn't he always trusted her? Didn't she always have a plan? The door singled the arrival of a customer.

"Good afternoon darling, sparkling water please," a sweet woman's voice said.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Oh, Leticia must have hired some new help. Where is she?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me? There is no need for rudeness. Where is Leticia! She would never stand for this!"

"Mrs. Lawrence, how are you?" Brian asked handing her a bottle of water.

"Oh, Brian, how are you?"

"Fine, your car's ready to go, Mr. Lawrence won't know the difference."

"Thank you, I was so worried. One more scratch and he'd take the Porsche away."

"A beautiful woman should drive a beautiful car," he flirted, pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh, Brian," she blushed, covering her face.

"Let me go get Leticia."

"No need Brian, I hear Mrs. Lawrence. Please forgive our new receptionist, he's manners haven't matured just yet," Letty explained, sitting beside the woman.

"Oh I understand. If you're desperate for help I could find you someone," Mrs. Lawrence suggested, glancing over towards Dom.

"Don't worry it's fine. Dom just needs some fine tuning, before you know it he'll be like a well trained puppy."

"Now, how much do I owe you?"

"Well, let's see. New paint job, bumper, fender, passenger door, and windshield…15 thousand."

"Oh good, is a check alright?"

"Perfect."

"Good," she said writing the check. "How's that adorable son of yours? My little Annie's been asking about him like crazy. They should have another play-date."

"Name the place and time and we'll be there. Dominic couldn't stop talking about her for weeks."

"Marvelous! I say, Tuesday, next week. We'll take them to the park, maybe swimming too."

"Dominic will love it. I'll have to buy Dominic some new swim trunks."

"Oh how wonderful! Annie will be so excited when I tell her."

"Dominic will to. Brian, why don't bring Mrs. Lawrence's car around, we don't want her to be late for her society meeting."

"Oh, would you look at the time. I've got to be across town in ten minutes. Well, ciao darling, see you soon," she said handing Letty the check before rising from her seat.

"Not too soon I hope," she commented adding the check to the cash drawer.

"I'll be careful, I promise. You won't see me here for weeks!" she declared taking the keys from Brian and heading for her red Porsche parked just outside the entrance.

"Two hundred bucks says she'll be here by the end of the week," Letty offered.

"Three hundred says she'll be here by tomorrow afternoon," Brian countered.

"You've got a deal. As for you Dom, next time a customer comes in it wouldn't kill you to show them some respect. I didn't build up the business just to watch you come in and destroy it. Now, Brian you've got everything under control here?"

"Yeah, there's only two more cars left to finish."

"Good, I'm heading to the warehouse. I'll meet you at the house later."

"Letty…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

And with those words Letty waltzed right out of the garage. Brian glanced over at Dom. How long did they have? How long would it last?


	6. Good Deeds of Toretto

Chapter 6 – Good Deeds of Toretto

"Joaquin, its Letty. The cars are ready. I know it's early but we've got heat on this end. Well either you come for them now or I trash them. That's not my problem. You don't pay me enough. Either come for them or don't get them, your choice. Good I'll see you Thursday." Letty snapped her cell shut, sliding it into her pocket. She walked the length of the warehouse, inspecting her handy work. Sighing, she got behind the wheel of the Charger; it would all be over soon. How much would she lose this time?

It had taken Dom a few weeks, but he had finally found the warehouse. Two lines of luxury vehicles greeted him, confirming his suspicions. He was as good as free; now all he had to do was sit and wait. The cars were lined up nice and straight, not one out of place. They were ready for Joaquin, ready to be taken to work. He had admired the handy work on the cars when they'd been pass on to him. They were expertly assembled, their quality familiar to Dom's eye. He wondered who the mechanic was, who put their time and effort into the cars. He was trading another man's freedom for his own. Was his own freedom worth more than another's? He'd lost his life four years ago when he ran. He ran away from Letty and Dominic, leaving them to fend for themselves. He had left Letty for selfish reasons. Reasons that he knew she throw right back at him. She wasn't going to forgive him, instead she'd forgotten him.

Why did he want his freedom? What did he have? Nothing. Vince, Leon and Jesse were more Letty's family than his own. Mia didn't deserve to be weighted down by his problems. He'd set Mia free, no matter how everything turned out. He didn't have the right to ruin her life. Leon, Vince and Jesse deserved a life of their own. Their loyalties were strong and he feared they'd go down with him. He came back for them, to give them a second chance. His family would break away from him; he'd be the lone ranger. He'd have to fight his own battles, win his own wars. He couldn't demand more from his team, their loyalty stretched farther than even he'd expected. He attached a signaling device to the door before exiting, he'd be back soon; he could feel it. The question was would he like what he found?

Mia stood behind the counter, doodling on a napkin, remembering days past and gone. Bethany had taken a break, leaving her in charge. Brian was in the back unloading that week's shipment. She missed the old days when Vince and Brian would brawl in the street over her. She yearned for normal, for family, for the looks Brian once gave her. She longed for her old family, for the loyalties that tied them together.

"Hey Mi, have you seen Brian?" Letty solicited entering the market.

"He's in the back. Dom was looking for you," Mia probed.

"Yeah well Dom needs to find a new hobby," she grumbled strolling into the back.

Brian peeked around the boxes as Letty approached, "What do you need Let?"

"I talked to Joaquin today; he's coming Thursday for the cars."

"A week early? He never makes exceptions."

"I told him I'd trash the cars if he didn't show, He can't afford to lose that kind of money."

"What's the plan?"

"Get those cars out of there before Dom finds them."

"You don't sound confident; you think he's found the warehouse?"

"I know he's found the warehouse. That's why I want to be rid of the cars."

"What if he…"

"I've got a back-up plan, don't worry."

"You want to let me in on it?"

"No, I think I'll keep it to myself," she chuckled.

"Let…"

"Just be prepare Brian. Thursday my just be our last day in LA."

"What about everything we've worked for?"

"You've got to let go Brian, you can't hold on forever."

"What about Dominic? What are we doing to him?"

"He's an adventurous kid."

"Let…"

"Brian life isn't perfect, and I'll be damned if I spend one day in jail. I won't go down. I didn't do all this just to fall at the feet of Dom Toretto. I won't, but you have a choice Brian, you want to fall, you fall alone," she vowed, judging her partner's reaction.

"We run together, we fall together."

"Got some common sense in that brain, I'm shocked," she teased, leaving him to his work.

Letty joined Mia behind the counter, observing her doodle, "Let, how long?"

"How long? How long until what?"

"Until everything falls apart again? I can feel it coming."

"You always did have a sixth sense."

"Letty…promise me you won't leave. Promise me…"

"I can't promise you anything Mia," she interrupted. "In a couple of days, Brian and I won't be around; you can come, if you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Mi…"

"Letty you can't leave! What about Vince, Leon and Jesse? What about Dom?"

"Vince and Leon will be fine. Jesse will have you as for Dom...Mia I'm telling you know, you either come with us or stay."

"Why can't you stay Letty? Don't leave! I can't do this without you," she trembled, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mia, do you remember when we were kids and Vince tripped you?" she asked placing her hands on Mia's shoulders.

"Yeah…you beat him up. You said 'Leave Mia alone you big ape'."

"Right. Mia you've got to fight your own battles. I've always been there to fight off the bullies and chase away the mean girls who pulled your ponytail. I can't do that anymore Mi, you're got to do it for yourself."

"I can't Let, I can't! The last four years were hell! I can't take it Let, I need you! I can't do this, it's not…" she cried, leaning into Letty's arms.

"Yes you can Mia. I know you can. You've been relying on me since we were kids. You expected me to protect you when you should have been protecting yourself."

"Let…"

"Mia, I love you, you're like a sister but you've got to grow-up! Do you think Tony would put up with this? Do you think he'd let you fall apart like this? No he won't, he'd knock some sense into you. He won't hold your hand, he never did. Mia when you lost Tony, you lost a part of yourself, a part of your heart and ever since you've relied on me to fill it. I can't anymore Mi, you're got to do it for yourself. You're throwing away for future for Dom; you're throwing away your life because you won't fight. You left with Dom because you were afraid to be alone; because without me you were lost. You can't be like that anymore."

"But I don't…"

"Stop, Mia! Do you remember, before everything fell apart, you were happy. Do you remember that? Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Why were you happy?"

"I don't…Everything was working, everyone was happy. The team was…"

"Brian made you happy. You were happy and you can be happy again. You don't need me or Dom; you just need to fight for yourself."

"Letty stay."

"Promise me you'll go back to school, Mia, promise me you won't follow Dom."

Mia nodded her head against Letty's shoulder, their arms enfolded each other. Brian observed the pair, catching Letty's teary eyes. They were sisters, they'd lived through so much together and they were torn apart…and they'd be torn apart again. How much could Mia stand to lose?

"Pizza…and beer? That's what you call making dinner?" Letty demanded of the boys.

"Yeah," Vince mutter spraying food across the table.

"Why some lucky woman hasn't snatched you up I'll never know," she joked, yanking a towel off the counter. "Brian can you make Dominic some Mac and cheese while I give him a bath?"

"I'll do it," Dom offered easily finding a box.

"Thanks," she replied avoiding a confrontation.

Letty accompanied Dominic up the stairs; she could feel her family slipping through her fingers. She'd lose Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon and they'd lose her. Loss wasn't something the team was about. They'd lived through everything, side by side, until the heists. They stood behind Dom, believing that they'd survive, that things would be as Dom said. They'd lost…and they were heading for another lost, this time they might not come out the same.

Dom leaned against the doorframe watching his son sleep in his purple racecar bed. The walls were covered with car magazine pictures and finger paintings. Letty had been unnaturally agreeable at dinner that night. She smiled at him, a smile he feared he'd never see again. There was something wrong, he could feel it. He knew Letty; she didn't forgive and forget easily. She wasn't herself, distraction processed her. Her mind was not with the team, she was worried, calculating. He hadn't seen her like this since the heist, just before she got in the car. He could feel her pulling away from their unstable family, her and Brian. Slowly they drifted, together, towards a different destination. Tonight, his every thought shouted, tonight would be that last night he'd see his son. Tomorrow he'd awaken for the last time with the team at the kitchen table. Tomorrow he'd lose something he'd yet to gain. Tomorrow his heart would lose the only people he'd ever loved….

Brian, his feet propped on the desk, leaning back in the chair, slept behind the desk. His head hung slightly to the left, his mouth open emitted his snores. Letty marched into the garage tossing a set of keys on his stomach to rouse him from his slumber.

"What the…" Brian gargled.

"Those are the keys to the Charger. Get the money, get Dominic and get some clothes and meet me at the warehouse in an hour," Letty ordered.

"Letty, what's going on?"

"Joaquin's picking up the cars and then we're gone."

"Okay, what about Mia and the guys?"

"I told them, they'll show if they want. I'm not forcing anyone to come, even you Brian. You don't have to stand by me."

"I've stood by you through worst."

"One hour, don't be late."

"Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"Dom?"

Letty turned and headed for the door, "One hour."

Author's Note: Okay the next chapter is the last chapter and I'm going to let you guys decide if you want the Dotty (Letty/Dom) or Bretty (Brian/Letty) ending. So tell me what you want, or I can post both, just tell me which one you want to read first. For those who read my Lost fic, it will be update by Wednesday with at least two chapters, hopefully three. Thanks for the reviews! Go see Fast and Furious to support Michelle Rodriguez!!


	7. The Lone Ranger Stands Alone Bretty

Author's Note: Hey sorry for making you wait so long, but I've finally updated!! Yippie! So this first chapter is the Bretty ending because I had such an equal response I decided to write both ending. So the first is Bretty the second is Dotty. So if you only want to read a specific one I've made it easy for you. If you read both, there is only one part where the two chapters are the same, read though it because it does have its differences. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I am debating both a sequel and an epilogue. So tell me if you want one, I can be easily swayed. I am going to be starting another Fast and Furious fic soon so look for that. Oh and one last thing because I must. The Bring Back Letty petition, if you haven't signed please do, here's the website:

.com/petitions/BringBackLetty

Also PM Universal and tell them you want Letty back for the fifth, here's the website:

.com/contact_?email_id=40

That's all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews once again, you guys rock my socks!!!

Chapter 7 – The Lone Ranger Stands Alone (Bretty ending)

Brian flung the front door open and rushed up the stairs. He grabbed a suitcase from Letty's closet and began shoveling clothes inside. He didn't think beyond the essentials. He piled Dominic's favorite toys into an old diaper bag. The money was already in the car, hidden in the trunk, safely out of sight. He opened the drawer to Letty's bedside table, dumping its contents into the suitcase as well. The chain glittered as he allowed his own clothes to mingle with Letty's. He gave the house a once over, packing anything he felt Letty might want. Pictures of the team and Anthony were added as well as Letty's diplomas. She had worked hard to turn her life right-side up only to turn it around all over again. Perhaps Letty wasn't meant for the conventional life. Perhaps Brian himself wasn't meant for the conventional life.

One, two, three, four, five, six and turn. One, two, three, four, five, six and turn; Letty repeated to herself, awaiting Joaquin's arrival. They'd have ten minutes, at the most, before the Feds showed up. He won't have time to do his usual routine which was bound to anger the man. The keys in her pocket began to slow her pace, weighing her down with their knowledge. The end was upon them all. Today they would lose what they had yet to gain. Today one would stand alone and Letty wondered if she'd be the Lone Ranger once again. She opened the warehouse door, setting of the signal, and letting Joaquin and his men inside. She glanced at her watch; ten minutes suddenly seemed like an eternity.

"What's this Leticia? I thought this was a business deal," Joaquin inquired as he revealed himself.

"Cut the crap Joaquin, you've got ten minutes before the Feds show up. I suggest you get your cars and get out," Letty declared, tossing the keys towards him.

"What about you? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing, I just don't plan to fall. I ain't selling you out either. As far as I'm concerned we've never met."

"Sounds marvelous," he replied distributing the keys to his men. He retrieved three brief cases from his SUV and handed them to Letty. "Your loyalty was an incredible asset to my organization."

"Thank you," she nodded hearing a roaring engine approach. "Get out while you still can."

Joaquin stepped close to Letty, his arms drawing her in and he whispered, "Be safe Leticia." He placed a kiss on her forehead before heading out.

Letty had always respect Joaquin. Joaquin had always respected Letty. She watched his escape, preparing herself to face what she knew was to come. Dom's Mazda froze in front of her, much like its driver as realization hit. Dom swung his door open, running to Letty's side. He didn't want to believe what he saw. He couldn't believe that he had sold Letty out. Yet there she was before him, in the warehouse, evidence and all. The woman he loved stood before him; it was her freedom he was trading for his own. His son would lose his mother because of his father. Dominic would lose his mother because of Dom. He knew better, Letty never when down without a fight. Her plans were legendary. Loopholes were her expertise; he just wondered where it all was. When would she make her move? What would be her salvation this time around? Sirens sounded in the distance, foreshadowing events to come. Her face stayed composed, every movement perfectly plan, not a blink out of place. The Charger blasted into the warehouse, halting at Letty's right side. Suddenly Dom understood, she was going to run. She was not going to fall, not then and certainly not now. She would not face what Dom had brought upon her. She would not sacrifice her own freedom for his. She was not the same woman he had left years ago. She'd evolved, adapted to the world without him like he never could. She had faced her demons while he chose to run. She'd made her sacrifices and she would make no more.

The passenger door rocked open, revealing Brian in the driver's seat and Dominic nestled securely in his car seat awaiting Letty. Dom's eyes met Letty's, he would lose more than he'd ever imagined. He stared at his son playing quietly with his cars, racing them on an imaginary track. Round and round they when, taking Dominic farther and farther away from his father. Three more cars appeared behind the Charger, their drivers visible through the windshield; Vince, Leon and Jesse all prepared for their escape. There was only one missing…

"Where's Mia?" Dom inquired.

"She went to New York, to stay with your Aunt Stella," Letty confirmed stepping towards him. She grabbed his hand and turned it palm up. "Here are the keys to the house, the garage and the market. Everything's all set up. Everything is yours as it should be. There are enough clients to last you a while, don't alienate them. There's some extra cash stashed in the market, behind the picture of Tony in the office. It should last you a least two years, in case anything happens. I gave Mia some money and she'll be set for at least four years, until she finishes college. The security codes are easily to remember, it's Tony's birthday." She closed Dom's finger around the keys before pulling away. She walked to the car, her hand resting on the door.

"Letty…" he started his eyes roaming from one member of the team to the next.

"What?"

"What about Dominic?"

"He an adventurous kid, aren't you little man?"

"Adventure! Adventure!" Dominic squealed his arms flaring in the air.

Dom stared at his son and his heart broke. He would lose everyone. Loneliness slipped into the cracks in his heart, solidifying the break. He had never imagined he would lose so much to gain his freedom. He had never been willing to lose. Letty slid into the front seat, her hand still resting on the door.

"I'm sorry Letty, I…" Dom began.

"Never meant for any of this to happen," Letty finished, closing the door.

Brian revved the Charger's engine as the sirens began closing in behind them. The Charger shot out of the warehouse, Vince, Leon and Jesse on his tail. Letty relaxed in her seat as the red and blues quickly disappeared in their rearview mirror. She watched as her past flew by her window, leaving her future clear and bright. All her storms and clouds were now behind her leaving clear skies ahead for her and the Team. The only question unanswered was where would they go.

Dom stood alone in the warehouse as the Feds pulled in. He was the lone ranger in the mists of his crumbling world. He watched as they searched every corner trying to find what they seek. Their taillights were long gone as was his own heart. She'd taken it with her, half for her, half for Dominic. Freedom would soon be his, he'd have what he had sacrificed so much for….and yet, it wasn't worth it. In the end all he ever wanted was not worth all he had lost. He had never left this way before. A complete numbness took over his body, rendering his limbs useless and heavy. Suddenly air weighed him down, tying his to his dreaded existence. He could never escape what he had brought onto himself or his family. He had forced his family to sacrifice all they had ever had so that he may have what he wanted. He could ask them for no more and they would give no more. They would strike out on their own, make their own worthy sacrifices. Their lives would go on and grow while his would wither and die. He would be the lone ranger, the lone ranger who would die alone without a soul to mourn his passing. His life no longer had meaning without Letty…he wondered if it ever would again. Would he forever be alone?

"Where to Commander?" Brian asked an awakening Letty.

They had been driving for a week now. They'd made it past the border and were now making their way through Mexico with an unknown destination in mind. Letty left her mind wondered, to an event in her past that suddenly seemed like the most important. She snatched the walkie-talkie off the dashboard and propped her feet onto it. She knew where to go, or rather Vince knew where to go.

"Hey Vince," she spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah Let?" Vince's voice crackled.

"Didn't you mention a friend you had in Brazil? You said he was looking for some new partners?"

"Yeah?"

"You think he's still looking?"

"Serious?"

"Serious. Think you can get us there?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do this!" he exclaimed pulling out of formation and taking the lead, letting Brian and Letty fall back.

Letty smiled; content with Vince's happiness. She snuck a glance at her still slumbering son before meeting Brian's gaze. His baby blues bore into her chocolaty browns demanding an answer to her odd response.

"I decided I'd let someone else lead for a while. This way I can stay home and play mommy for a little while. Leon can take the lead next then Jesse and maybe one day I'll give you a chance," she teased leaning against the headrest and preparing herself for the day's long drive.

Brian shook his head, he would never get used to Letty's mind. He followed Vince's lead, taking his rights and lefts and stopping when he stopped. They would begin their life anew. They would surround themselves with new people and build a new family. He hoped for Letty's and Dominic's sake that this time it would be permanent. He didn't want to keep moving from one place to the other. Dominic needed stability in his life and he himself was suddenly craving it. To be in one place, to live in harmony with their family for years on end would be a peaceful paradise. He turned to stare at his companion, happiness radiated off of her like rays from the sun. She warmed his skin, brightening his darken mood. His life was turning around. Both their lives were turning around and becoming what they both had longed for.

Fin


	8. 7 And Romeo and Juliet Collide Dotty

Chapter 7 – And Romeo and Juliet Collide (Dotty)

Dom stared out the window, waiting. He'd never been a patience man and today was not acceptation. His adrenaline was buzzing beneath the surface anticipating the signal that was to come. His body was tense as he paced the small room, his mind wondering towards Letty. Something in the back of his mind was poking at him, hinting at a forgotten memory. He felt he knew more than he was willing to admit to himself. He knew who he'd encounter in the warehouse and he began to wonder…Did he really want to trade his freedom for theirs?

One, two, three, four, five, six and turn. One, two, three, four, five, six and turn; Letty repeated to herself, awaiting Joaquin's arrival. They'd have ten minutes, at the most, before the Feds showed up. He won't have time to do his usual routine which was bound to anger the man. The keys in her pocket began to slow her pace, weighing her down with their knowledge. The end was upon them all. Today they would lose what they had yet to gain. Today one would stand alone and Letty wondered if she'd be the Lone Ranger once again. She opened the warehouse door, setting of the signal, and letting Joaquin and his men inside. She glanced at her watch; ten minutes suddenly seemed like an eternity.

"What's this Leticia? I thought this was a business deal," Joaquin inquired as he revealed himself.

"Cut the crap Joaquin, you've got ten minutes before the Feds show up. I suggest you get your cars and get out," Letty declared, tossing the keys towards him.

"What about you? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing, I just don't plan to fall. I ain't selling you out either. As far as I'm concerned we've never met."

"Sounds marvelous," he replied distributing the keys to his men. He retrieved three brief cases from his SUV and handed them to Letty. "Your loyalty was an incredible asset to my organization."

"Thank you," she nodded hearing a roaring engine approach. "Get out while you still can."

Joaquin stepped close to Letty, his arms drawing her in and he whispered, "Be safe Leticia." He placed a kiss on her forehead before heading out.

Letty had always respect Joaquin. Joaquin had always respected Letty. She watched his escape, preparing herself to face what she knew was to come. Dom's Mazda froze in front of her, much like its driver as realization hit. Dom swung his door open, running to Letty's side. He didn't want to believe what he saw. There she stood before him, the woman who always held his heart. Her head was held high, shoulders back; she was ready to face what was to come.

"Please, please run Letty," Dom begged as the Charger charged into the warehouse stopping just behind Letty.

"That's my plan," Letty smiled, watching Dom.

Letty bit her lip, her eyes falling on the open passenger door. Brain was in the driver's seat with Dominic and Mia nestled in the backseat. She turned back to Dom, feeling her heart racing, practically exploding from her chest. She wanted to fix what had befallen them all. She stared back at Dom, waiting for his reaction as sirens sounded in the distance. They both glanced towards the sound and smiled at one another. It was just like old times, running from Johnny Law, always looking over their shoulder. She stepped away from Dom, heading towards the Charger and her escape.

"Letty…"

"Don't worry Dom, everything will be as it should be once again," she replied reciting his mother's final words as the door shut behind her.

Dom watched as his family raced out of his life. The sirens began to echo through the warehouse, filling his ears and vibrating through his head. He could stand there and get what he'd worked so hard for or he could do what he should have done four years ago. The red and blue lights reflected off his Mazda, demanding his decision. Would he stay or would he go?

Letty twisted in her seat to face Mia and Dominic. Mia glanced up from her book, smiling at her friend as she took her son's hand. Dominic was enjoying the ride, as he usually did. He had never been one to give up a chance in a car, much like his parents. She was anxious with Brian behind the wheel, it felt like déjà vu; only this time she was certain she won't be left behind. Something caught her eye, four cars tailing the Charger, coming up quickly. She chuckled to herself as she relaxed turned around and watched their companions from the rearview mirror.

"We've got company," Letty joked causing Brian to hit the accelerator. "Not that kind of company, the good kind."

Brian glanced in the rearview mirror and spotted Dom's Mazda and three other cars belonging to Vince, Leon and Jesse. "Did you know?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I wasn't certain, but I would have bet on it."

"You could have told me."

"And ruin the surprise?"

"Where to?" Dom's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie resting in Letty's lap.

"I was thinking the Dominican Republic, heard gas tankers go for 4 million apiece, doesn't sound too bad," she replied handing Mia the map.

"I'm down," Vince began, "as long as I don't have to get on the truck."

"Don't worry, it's all me," she comforted.

Team Toretto was back together; all for one and one for all. Everything was as it should be once again. Letty smiled as Mia's hand reached for Brian's, a smile settled on Brian's lips. She rolled down her window and stuck her head out as Dom's car approached.

"I love you papa!" Letty hollered into his open window.

"I love you Letty," Dom replied as he pulled up alongside the Charger, taking Letty's hand.

They would rebuild their lives once again, this time with the support from each other. There would be shoulders to cry on, hands to hold, and bodies to hug. They would laugh together and have BBQs to celebrate family. Soon they would be as they once were, as they should have always been.


End file.
